


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adore U Era, Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bed & Breakfast, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Developing Relationship, Drifter Jeonghan, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Slice of Life, Work In Progress, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**11:53 PM**

_How long have been walking for?_

He must have been traveling almost all day because the moon was high in the sky and he was _exhausted._

_When was the last time I even saw a building,let alone another person?_He wondered to himself.


End file.
